


Beyond His Will

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [34]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, corn maze, smile kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Saying no to Torgue is not something Hugo can do.





	Beyond His Will

The corn maze was huge and intricate. Hugo hadn’t wanted to go in, but Torgue had promised to look out for both of them. Now they were both lost _ and _ separated from each other. Hugo huffed, annoyed. He wandered aimlessly, sometimes calling for Torgue, knowing it wouldn’t help. It took him an hour to find his way out and he swore when he couldn’t find his partner.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited angrily. This was not how he’d wanted to spend his day at all. The Hyperion funded corn maze had turned out stupid and idiotic and next time he’d outright refuse to go anywhere near it. He glared at his employees as the walked past.

It was thirty minutes before he heard Torgue’s voice, ringing throughout the place. He turned to see the large, half-dressed man running towards him.

“HUGO! THERE YOU F***ING ARE!” His smile was a wide as it could be, eyes sparkling like stars.

He braced himself, knowing full well what Torgue was going to do.

The large man scooped Hugo up, hugging him tightly to spin him around. He laughed loudly. “THAT WAS THE BEST MOTHER F***ING CORN MAZE I’VE EVER BEEN TO! THANK YOU!”

Hugo held onto his shoulders, staring at the extreme happiness extruding from Torgue. Any anger at the man faded and he smiled back. He could never stay mad when Torgue smiled like that. It sank warm and heavy inside him.

“Okay,” Hugo laughed.

Torgue kissed him and then set him down. “CAN WE GO AGAIN!?”

A dread began to well up inside him, but he sighed. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
